This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to multiple contact connectors having two portions which are readily releasably securable to one another and which can be pivoted with respect to each other while maintaining good electrical contact therebetween.
In most types of electrical or electronic equipment today, it is standard practice to effect the interconnection of portions of the electrical circuitry of the equipment to each other or to associated or auxiliary equipment through the use of multiple-contact, electrical connectors. Such connectors commonly comprise a pair of connector members or bodies, each including plural electrical contacts, which are electrically connected to respective portions of the equipment either directly or through the use of cables. The two connector bodies are adapted to be releasably secured together so that the contacts of one body member electrically engage respective contacts of the other member.
In many instances, it is desirable to move the contact members with respect to each other while maintaining the electrical continuity of their contacts. Such action may be desirable in order to gain easy access to portions of the associated equipment or to adjust the connector to a desired orientation to accommodate the physical constraints of the equipment's housing, support or environment.
That need has not heretofore been satisfactorily fulfilled by prior art connectors which are simple in construction, can be connected and disconnected from each other readily, are effective in operation and suitable for long term, reliable operation.